Dr. Justine Kolker is currently in the Dentist-Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. She has completed her clinical specialty in Operative Dentistry and is continuing her basic science PhD in Oral Science (Public Health - Public Policy). Dr. Kolker is currently collecting data for a pilot study of the initial phase of her research examining the failure/survival rate after large amalgams or crowns are placed. A second phase will include reviewing records of randomly selected patients from the original target group. Auditing charts, examining radiographs, and using computerized data will be done to ascertain patient-and tooth-level variables of interest. The final study may include analyses of data obtained from a pubic (Medicaid), or private source (Blue Cross/Blue Shield, Private Practice Network). Utility, opportunity costs, cost benefits, and patient perspectives are other factors that may be analyzed. Dr. Kolker attended the Annual Academy of Operative Dentistry meeting in Chicago, IL, February 18-20, 1999 and the Annual IADR meeting in Vancouver, BC, March 10-13, 1999.